Adjusting
by h2ofanfreakgothgirl919
Summary: what happens when a mermaid has to live with three wizards when they dont know about each other wowpxh2o:just add water crossover Dalex Dean/Alex Zikki Zane/Rikki slight Mikki max/Rikki Jalex Justin/Alex
1. Chapter 1

Adjusting

(The News)

No ones POV:

Rikki Chadwick was sitting in math class, trying to tune out Mr. Turner who was droning on and on and on about exponents. When Mr. Turner called out Rikki's name, startled, she yelled out

"I don't know and I don't care" causing the whole class to burst out laughing. He just rolled his eyes and said

"The principal wants to see you in his office" getting a bunch of 'oohs' and 'what did she do nows' and 'I bet she punched a teacher'

"what Ev" Rikki said not really caring

No ones POV:

"Principal Lincon, Ms. Chadwick is here to see you" said Ms. Leva, the school Secretary.

"Alright bring her in" He said just wanting to get this over with

"hey Greg" Rikki greeted

"hello ms. Chadwick" the principal greeted ignoring the fact that she called him by his first name "please sit"

"OK" Rikki said a little weirded out

"look Rikki I'm gonna need a favor from you that will do the school administrator a lot of good" he started

"ugggg, what" she complained aggressively

"we would like you to go to new york for a student exchange program that we are starting, for a year"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Rikki screeched "you can't do that. my life, my friends, my boyfriend, the coast, and Mako island are all here you cant just take me away from all of that and ship me to new lork"

"it's new york"

"what ever"

"i under stand that..... wait what about Mako" Rikki's eyes widened when she realized she had said Mako Island

"it's like the only place i have to be alone" she said '_wow i truly am the queen of lies_' Rikki thought

"OK well anyway we really think that this would be a great opportunity for you to venture out and go to new places"

"I've been to enough places and im ventured enough but i love it here"

"well i and the school administration thought it would me good for you so we tried to call your mother-''

"my mum left right after i was born" Rikki interrupted screeching

"OK well i am truly sorry about that but we called your father and explained that it was full scholarship so I'm sorry that you don't want to go but you are going to New York."

Rikki's POV:

I wanted to kill him but decided that i didn't want to go to juvie so i just screamed "i hate you" at the top of my lungs and ran out of the principals office

once i got into the classroom still red and fuming with anger. I looked at Zane's paper, an exponent quiz which is so stupid considering i learned about them in like 6th grade i couldn't take the anger anymore so i just yelled out

"I'm not going and grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom, noticing that i had nowhere to go i just sat in a scrunched up ball with my head buried in my knees.

Emma's POV:

Rikki just yelled out that she's not going. where isn't she going? does she not want to go to biology? well whatever's going on im still worried. Zane, Ash, Lewis, Me and Cleo all stand up and Mr. Turner gives us an approving look to go see whats wrong with Rikki. So we all walk into the hall and we see Rikki sitting there with her head on her knees and she sounded like she was, Crying? I'm beyond worried now because Rikki _**NEVER **_cry's.

Rikki's POV:

I look up to see Zane, Emma, Ash, Lewis and Cleo staring at me _great just great they all saw me cry_ i thought

"Hi" i managed to squeak out they all look at me simultaneously before Zane asks

"Where aren't you going?"

"America" i shyly whisper

"what" they all yell

"the school administrator people want me to go to New York City"

"really?" Cleo asks

"yeah, and that's not the worst part they want me to go for a year"

"what" Zane asks sadly and all i can do is nod. Just then we all spot Mr. Lincon coming down the hall with a couple of papers, ugg i hate him.

"hi kids" he said

"hi Mr. Lincon" we all say

"OK so bye now i expect Ms. Chadwick has told you all the news"

"yeah" i say quietly as Zane helps me off the ground

"OK well i and all of your teachers agreed that they wont need to give out homework for the last three weeks of school and as even i know you don't learn anything in the last three weeks. so as long as you show up and study for finals. you don't have to come to school for these reviews and stuff.

"cool, sweet, awesome, net-o, that'd be tight, fine" we all said (BTW Emma said the last one)

Zane, Ash and Lewis went on Zane's Zodiac(a type of motorboat), while Emma, Cleo and I (since we're mermaids) swam to Mako island(our off land hang out and the place where we became mermaids). once we swam right through to the moon pool and the guys slid down the rocks which we all helped smooth out so there as smooth as a slide Em, Cleo, ash and Lewis tried to encourage me how great New York would be while Zane and I were complaining how we didn't want me to go and Emma yelling at Zane saying he wasn't helping and i yelled at her telling to not yell at Zane we all calmed down and apologized to each other and i swam to shore and walked back home to take my defeat and start packing since i was leaving in 3 weeks when my last final was over


	2. Rikki arrives

thoughts are in _italics_

i dont own yada yada yada

im just saying that here cuz we all know that i dont.

Hey im sorry its short and im also sorry i took forever

* * *

Dinner was about to be served in the Russo house. Justin, the oldest of the three Russo teens who is now 19, was helping his mother, Theresa set the table, max the youngest Russo at the age of 13, was sitting on the couch with his dad, Jerry fighting over what to watch on T.V. Meanwhile Alex the middle child at the age of 15 is texting her boyfriend, Dean.

"Alex, Jerry, Max, Dinner is ready" Yell Justin and Theresa

Everyone entered the room at a normal pace, maybe a little faster for dinner except for Alex who walked in slowly still texting Dean.

"ALEX STOP TEXTING DEAN AND EAT DINNER!" Yelled Jerry Russo

"ok gawd no need to have a cow." she said texting dean telling him she had to go and she would text him tomorrow as she sat down at the table and put her phone in her back pocket

(Midway through dinner)

"ok Alex, Justin, Max, me and your father have something to tell you."

"That Australlian exchange student is going to be here tomorrow!" Jerry said trying to sound exited

"Is it a girl or a boy?" the teenage wizards all asked at the same time then turned and looked at eachother weirdly for doing that

"Well im not sure, but i think its a boy."

"why?" alex asked

"Because,his name is Rikki."

"So, My name is Alex and im a girl."

"That is true but that's your nick-name, where as Rikki's is His biological name."

"great, but i still think that there should be another girl in this house."

* * *

(Next morning in the sub station)

**Justin's POV**

"Yo justin, Blondie at nine o'clock" Max said referring to the beautiful blond girl with shoulder length curly hair

"Max, that would be an insult to any girl and that's 11 oclock nine oclock would be a' the window"

"Oh, well shes pretty."

"Shes too old for you champ."

*"Blondie" walks up to them*

"one of you know where Mr. Russo is?"

"Im Mr. Russo" max said

"wheres your three children?" she said sarcastically

"Ohhhhh, you mean my dad, hes upstairs, ill go get him." Max said

we're just sitting here awkwardly

"Um maybe im not in the right place after all" The mystery girl said

"Why?"

"Because im supposed to be at a house not a sandwich shop"

"Well our house is built into the shop, up those stairs" i said pointing to the stairs to the left of me that lead to our living room/kitchen/dining room

"Oh ok....................." She said

_I should really learn her name_

"Oh hey whats your-" i said but got cut off my max

"This is my dad, Jerry Russo." Max said and the girl gave a half hearted smile in return

"Hello, whats your name?" dad asked

"Rikki." The girl said as alex walked up to us

"Yeah! so there is another girl!"

"What?" The girl- uhh Rikki said with a bit of an attitude (For all of u who watch H2o: like Rikki did in Fish Out OF Water when lewis asked if she had been choking recently)

"nevermind" i said

* * *

(About 20 minutes later after meeting Theresa)

Rikki was sitting on the couch with her bags

(In whispered tones)

"Hey justin why dont you show Rikki around the house?" Alex asked

"Why cant you?" Justin asked

"Because i dont want to and you have been drooling over her ever since you saw her about a half hour ago

(in a regular tone)

"Hey Rikki, why dont you follow me to your room and then ill show you around the house"

"Sure" Rikki said half heatedly

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

OK so I've put all of my stuff away and it only took me a half hour. _knock knock _

"Yes?"

"You ready for your tour" Justin asked as he walked in

"sure"

"ok well lets go." and with that we walked out of my room.

"on your left is the main stairs and on your right is my sister Alex's room, right across from you is your bathroom, im right next to the bathroom, my little brother Max is next to me, Across from max is my parents room and in between my parents and Alex is another bathroom. Here's the stairs that lead down stairs. (In the hall way leading in from the kitchen/living room)

Down here is a closet(which is the cover for the wizard lair), then theres the study room and then next to that is another bathroom. Which leads us back to the living room." Justin finished while i took special note in where all the bathrooms are just in case.

* * *

(Later that night at dinner) **Third person **

"So, Rikki.." Theresa Russo started

"Yeah?" Rikki asked putting down her fork, which she was using to eat the lasagna Theresa had made

"do you do participate in any sports or clubs or any other extra curricular activities?

"no."

"Oh ok then." Theresa said

Rikki just sat there and resumed eating awkwardly but thinking about one activity she enjoyed but couldn't tell them.

"Hey Rikki, whats that?" max asked standing up and pointing to her locket, accedently spilling his Lemon Aid all over her.

Rikki jumped up and ran out of the room and to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Everyone looked at eachother and were all thinking something along the same lines.

_There is something weird about that girl_


End file.
